


Family

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Family, Love, M/M, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: How could Logan know that he had a child in some weird place lost in the world? Lucky that Emma founds her... Even better... it's nice that his boyfriend isn't that mad for it at all.How knows, maybe Erik had a certain dream after met Laura too.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779042) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Family**

 

 

Silence floods the room as soon as the child enters. Charles, who continues standing at the side of his husband, looks worriedly at his offspring.

In such a short time, these children are as much theirs as they are of Erik. It was just like that.

Lehnsherr looks at his biggest rival then. The sharp look does not seem to distress Logan, who merely lets the other look at him as if that would kill him.

" _You would need to do more for kill me_ " he thinks, ironic at the idea of his best friend's husband assassinating him just by seeing him.

Feel Charles's reproachful gaze on him, even without seeing him. For better or for worse, it has been the object of them for years. And his thoughts always resonate in a shrill way to such a degree that the teacher listens to him even when he does not intend to.

Look sideways at the little brunette at his side, and then at the silver.

Oh crap.

Peter is not so distracted, after all. And it's not like it's really a piece of cake to hide something so obvious.

The resemblance is undeniable.

— Peter ... — calls, calmly Erik.

His scion does not respond, it stays there, static. Logan can see how quickly his eyes travel from him to the smallest, and back, several times.

It is uncomfortable.

Fucking uncomfortable.

When Emma called him two weeks ago to tell him that he should go immediately to Mexico, he never questioned how serious the situation would be.

The blonde had found an experimentation center while continuing to investigate the disappearance of different mutants (at the request of the professor). Wolverine really believed that it was only necessary because of his strength, not because he was himself.

The tense atmosphere is evident.

The brunette advances two steps away from the other. Logan tenses when he sees her walk to the boy with platinum hair.

— Can I? — she mentions, staring at the snacks that the boy jealously guards in his arms.

Peter looks at his partner, and then at the girl. He is about to move his precious trinkets when he notices the look of his boyfriend. As he feels sorry for her behavior.

What the hell?

Laura does not waste the slack in the grip of the silver-haired, and takes the bag of potatoes while Peter looks at him with ill-concealed surprise.

Logan holds his breath when he sees Peter open his mouth to complain.

— Oh, then she's Laura — says Charles suddenly

Erik looks at him raising an eyebrow.

The brunette approaches the younger with a smile, and introduces himself while dragging his husband with him.

Logan releases the air that without noticing it was retaining in his lungs. Observe his kid, who stares at him.

When Charles calls, Maximoff approaches almost immediately, without exchanging a word with the older one. He smiles at the girl's seriousness, and when his parents disappear down the hall with her, he turns to find Logan with a cigar on his lips, about to light it.

— I thought you had left — mentioned, seriously.

The other clicks the tongue.

— It is a metaphor — responds, ironic, to the time when the lighter is turned on

— Really? — Growls, irritated the younger

They remain silent. Logan lights the cigar he keeps on his lips, and walks to the entrance of the mansion with the other following him. They do not exchange a word when Peter removes the cigar before taking a puff. Sigh at the time it releases the smoke.

— You take two whole weeks, you do not answer calls, you disappear from the radar, you scare me to death and you return with a miniature replica of yours ... — says suddenly Peter, maybe with too much speed — I do not know if someone tells you this before, but I do not think that is how a "we have to talk" works.

Logan, accustomed to the speed with which the other releases all that is saved by getting angry, cannot help but shrug slightly. Peter takes another drag before returning the cigar to the older one.

It is not as if he had the habit as marked as his boyfriend, but something of him has stuck. Maximoff has become accustomed to smoking sporadically to relax, or, as on occasions like this, not to jump on the other with murderous intentions.

They are silent again.

— I did not know she existed — admits Wolverine after a few minutes, when they can see through the windows as Charles and Erik go to the gardens with the girl.

— Is it your daughter? — questions the minor with some severity.

He is upset.

And not precisely with Logan.

He's getting too irritated by an issue he should not. Logan is an old man, in reality. It should not surprise him that he had had one or another lover throughout his life. He knew it before they formally began their relationship. He had no right to be angry about this. He had no right to feel like he did right now. Hurt.

— What? — exclaims the older, truly confused.

— Laura's mother. Who was her mother? You loved her or was it just something that happened?

— Peter ...

— Just tell me, I'll be able to get it now…

— Peter! — cuts Logan, raising his voice.

The child then looks at him without flinching, but finally leaving the vortex of thoughts that prevented him from listening. Logan observes with some embarrassment that does not go unnoticed by the child, who is now on the lookout. The oldest sighs.

— Biologically speaking, she's my daughter ... — he declared, clearly heard how his heart was squeezing when he heard the one of the other break, but he did not stop — But not for the reasons you are thinking ... Before you, there were people in my life. We have already discussed this...

— Get to the point — Peter pleaded, and his voice sounded more desperate than he wanted.

— She is not the daughter of one of these women.

— Do not expect me to believe that it has been pure spontaneous generation— growled the younger, without sounding really annoying, rather desperate.

Logan smiled barely, while he turned off the rest of the cigar. He stared out the window. He fixes his gaze specifically on Laura.

— She was born in a laboratory — he said, without grace — They have made everything seem so simple ... Deceiving women, using their bodies ... Who was the one who brought her into the world, rest assured that she had no idea what the hell was really happening ...

Peter remains silent, analyzing what was said by his boyfriend. He approaches a few steps, and surrounds his body with his arms. He is not sure what he should say. What could he say? It was too incredible and he cannot imagine how complicated it must have been for the other to learn that, from one moment to the next, there was a person in the world who shared his blood.

— I'm too old for this — he mentioned to no one in particular Logan, and Peter let out a giggle, visibly more relaxed.

— It is fortunate that I am the young man in the relationship. The whole thing about good cop and bad cop does not go to you.

— What do you mean?

— I will be good dad wave, and you the grumpy one, of course — says, while walk away from the older.

— Peter ... — calls, and then the child stops his steps to turn to see him.

The boy smiles broadly before running and leave a kiss on the other's lips to then return to his place. Logan opens his eyes in surprise just as Peter says:

— Don’t be dumb, love ... I would never allow you to be a single father ... I've told you before ... You're going to marry me, James Hewlett ... Get the idea.

The older man looks at him incredulously before smiling too, denying slightly, as he walks after his little one.

.

.

.

 

**EXTRA.**

Charles looks at the mansion with a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Erik, who from time to time makes sure to watch his reactions, raises an eyebrow as he notices his growing happiness.

— Something you should tell me? — questions Lehnsherr, while Laura continues to walk in front of them, marveling at the sight of the mansion.

Xavier looks at his husband, hiding a smile.

— Nothing important, dear friend — responds, smiling, accepting the arm that the other extends.

They walk together after the little one, leaving the other couple to fix their problems. More by Charles's request than by true conviction on the part of Erik, who continues to swear that it is time to separate his beloved son from that beast (without offending Hank).

The time passes so pleasant for the pair that they sink little by little into a perfect bubble, until Erik breaks the silence by saying without flinching.

— Charles, let's have another child.

.

.

.

.


End file.
